Resident Evil: Sherry's Story
by Legendary Mothfox
Summary: A story of Sherry's future after the racoon city incident and her own story and nightmare begins Rated M for Violence and Swearing
1. Prolouge: Sherry's New Begining

Resident Evil : Sherry's Future

(This is just a Fanfic i own nothing Offical characters are owned by Capcom OC's are owned by me)

The Date is 14th of August 2007

Sherry Birkin is now a young Woman of the age of 21 Since the Raccon city incident and being left in the custody of The U.S Goverment After being saved by Claire Redfield and Leon ,

She felt that she had to do something to help Her savior and her friend Claire by doing something other than waiting for her so Now we meet Corporal Sherry Birkin of the Anti B.O.W unit of the United States Army as Medical and Armed Support officer Sherry Believed that if she could help Stop the creatures that could do the things that happened to Racoon City she could somewhat be like her hero and maybe reunite her one day with her Claire Redfield.

"Corporal we have called you here because we wish to send you out into Bolivia in South America because we are watching over the Vaccinations of the locals and we have heard reports of Monsters in the area" Sherrys Commanding officer Col. Harley Says to her with a stern voice and somewhat of a fear of the mention of monsters, "Sir, I take it that i am to be armed and a small squad to be assisigned to assist me?" Sherry in Natural Camoflauged clothing but with her hair the same as when she met Claire in Racoon so if Claire ever saw Sherry she would be able to recongize her, Col, Harley looks Sternly at her more "Sherry i know you were in Raccon City when the T-virus went crazy and im afraid to say since Umbrella went Bankrupt many gurellia factions around the world and many Dictator's and madmen seemed to of have the T-virus from Umbrella before the crash so BECAREFUL out there after all americans are liked in South America..." Sherry Suddenly Intterupted "SIR! I understand that the T-virus is worldwide in many sectors but please understand i know how to fight them i have trained for the last 5 years to fight these creatures I wont be a helpless child this time!"

Harley sat there looking at her determined face seeing no trace of fear unlike when he first met sherry who came saying that she wished to help people not to end up like her, Harley sighed "Fine Birkin but remember casual clothing for this mission i shall have your team Assembled in a few days just prepare and remember if things get hairy just get out alive and save as many people as possable and if you see any B.O.W Fire at the heads and gather evidence to find out who is the man or woman behind this terrorism" Sherry nodded happilly and slauted "Sir YES SIR!",

20th August 2007

Sherry now wearing the same jacket that Claire gave her when she was a teenager and long camo trousers with side pockets containing ammo and holster for her Samurai Edge 9mm Pistol, Sherry standing waiting patiently for her team while she stand there she smiles as shes wearing her clothing remembering the events that led to her having the coat, Meanwhile her teammates and superior approches and Sheery looking up smiling at them but stand up straight and Slautes "At ease Solider" Her superior nods softly, "I am Lt, Wolf and i am the CO on this mission and i hope you know the importance of keeping low key now draw you weapon if we are attacked or you see a approching attack." Sherry nods softly another voice peeped up to introduce himslef, "I am Private Carl Sliver and I hope we get on well Corporal" He smiled and offered his hand she smiled and took his hand " Well hopefully we should be in and out without a problem but if we are i hope you have my back" She giggled softly.

"Right you two" Wolf spoke up "We have to head to the Copter so we can begin our mission and meet our final member of our team" Both nodded and walked behind Lt. Andrew Wolf for a small walk to the helipad where a woman was sitting there in the pilot's seat snoring away and Wolf decided to knock on the window to wake her up "Wake up Sergeant we got to head out now" The Woman groans and rubs her eyes looking at the Lt and 2 young officers and sighs "Ah shit i can believe i have to take care of old man and little kids" Sherry was just talking to Carl about her time in the Army and not noticing the Pilots words,

Wolf just coughed softly "Sgt. Stone please keep your opinons to yourslef! Private Sliver and Corporal Birkin please meet our pilot for our trip Sgt. Stephanie Stone" Both youngesters Saluted but Stone just waved them off but kept her eyes on Sherry amazed that someone like her would be in the army she looks way too young. "Right thats enough Wolf boy you better get on now were heading to the forest's of bolivia and were going now so get your gear on now!" Both nod quickly and put there backpacks on the copter with wolf just climbs into the co pilots seat and puts on a helmet and Sherry just looks at her home for the last 5 years and smiles as her first proper mission and new life begins.

Meanwhile.......

Bolivia, 18th of August 2007

"Hmmm so this is the t-virus is it? it dosent seem like much but since i am paying such a high price to create my own army of zombies who'll create my perfect world where I rule, This virus better work" A man in UN clothing speaks to another man in a suit and wearing sunglasses and then turned to the suited man "I take it your orginaization dose not mind me using this at all" he grins softly but then the suited man speaks "Just remember this Alejo if you wish to infect the townspeople how do you intend on doing it after all a large scale infection isnt easy to do!" Alejo just chuckles at the man "Do not worry my good man I intend to infect them all druing the vaccine process in a few days and we have some U.S Army people there so when it all begins to go wrong the people will suspect the Americans and then attack them and once the Americans deal with them the Virus should kick in and then my army shall infect those americans and begin the purge!"

The suited man nods sliently and then speaks as he begins to leave the building "Well Alejo i wish you luck with your purge so to speak but if you ever mention the orginzation at all there will be dire repurcussions on you and your village!"

Alejo grins and looks at the man "Dont worry i have it all under control and dont forget im not just paying for the virus i hope you have brought me those B.O.W you promised after all i have to be careful just incase these Americans come looking for me if they survive the first wave" Alejo laugh's loudly and the suited man just turns and begins to leave and then takes out his cellphone.

"This is HUNK South American Viral outbreak to begin in 3 days begin prepations for my extraction in 1 day and then infect the Villages we shall make this our Racoon Country!" he then Queitly just walks away knowing that his orders are to collect new data on the T-virus and to release the Modified B.O.W's into the village's


	2. Alejo's Betrayal

**Resident Evil Sherry's Story**

Chapter 1, The Truth of Alejo

August 21st 2007

In the copter above the skies of Bolivia

"Right you two once we touch down Sgt. Stone will leave and head back to the base, Just remeber were there to supervise not to inject anybody with anything." Lt Wolf looks at Sherry and Carl with feirce sterness and a look that says you disobey and you will end up on kitchen duty as a potato peeler, Sherry nods softly and Slatues "Sir I understand were just cover for the UN workers and this is my first mission and i dont intend to mess it up its not what She would of wanted for me" Sherry not mentioning Claire as Claire was now a respected Member of the B.S.A.A and she was based in the South America Region.

"Right Folks were landing now just remember just call me on the radio when you need picking up!" Sgt Stone shouts down her mic making sure that all 3 soliders heard her and made sure to get the point across that she was leaving and not coming back unless told so,

Now on the outskirts of a village in Bolivia

"You ok Sherry?" Carl asks as Sherry jumps off the copter and she watches it leave she then loads her Pistol and aims a little bit and then nods at Carl "I am well Carl I just looking foward to this mission and hopefully get home without a problem"

The team of 3 walk into the village scouting the area casually not to cause any suspicion from any of the village somehow acting like tourists obviously seeing the UN medical truck contaning the so called Vaccine but just incase the 3 split for a hour to cover the land of the village and then reported back and then sketeched out copies of the village map if they required it and then moved over to the Medical Truck

"Hello we are the US Army Anti B.O.W Unit we have been deployed to see over this operation and make sure that no gurellia forces will attack this truck" Lt Wolf Slatued and the two behind him did the same "These are my team Corporal Sherry Birkin and Private Carl Sliver" Alejo smiled and saluted the 3 "Ahhh good to meet all of you i hope you dont mind being here i know this isnt the best of places to come as you americans arent liked that much but just having you here will be making things easier for me"

Alejo then goes into his truck and with a big grin he begins to put the t-virus into vials and then looks out side towards the americans and grins more "Hehehehe your gonna be a big help to me indeed" Alejo then walks out with his vials as more villagers appear and Alejo begins his contamination of the village but then a low growl is heard from the forestry and many of the villagers just look at each other but most begin to itch right away as the virus began tp spread though there bodys one begins to scream "This Americans you have done this!!! why are we itching from this vaccine the other villages are fine!" Sherry and Carl backed up a bit but carl pulled out his pistol and began to start shooting Sherry screams "Stop it Carl!!!" She looks at him as he continues to fire as they get closering to them "LT help me Carl has gone crazy!!!!" Wolf looked around seeing the corpses and the grabs the 2 young soliders

"Dam it it was a trap by that Alejo he's got something agaisnt either us or is intedning to take over! I hate this when UN agents go rouge for a few dollars!" Wolf and Sherry keeps running while Wolf keeps dragging Sliver by his collar "Dam you boy if what i think they have been injected with has been put in them you killing there live bodies will make a transformation into zombies faster you fool!" Sherry looks at Wolf worried "No you dont mean that he had the T-virus with him" Wolf slowly nods and then he sees a few zombies heading there way "Crap Sliver are you ok now!" Sliver breathes heavily "Sir im sorry I dont know what came over me!" Suddenly a Pair of hands appeared around sliver and he screamed as he was pulled into the village Sherry and Wolf both looked away hearing the Screams and Flesh being ripped from his body as he was food for the people he shot and activated the t-virus in them "Dam that boy he was only 19 and now he is dead, Sherry move out we have to find a safe haven away from any UN units as knowing that fool he has infected them already!

Sherry nodded her eyes tearing up and she began to move with her LT, while she looked at the monsters now created she knew that if claire was here she would tell her to move on and find a way out but try to save who she can!

End of Chapter 1

Thats the end of the proper chapter 1 after the prolouge hope you guys enjoy it please Review with any words good or bad


End file.
